planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
1972
This page chronicles events that take place in the year . See also: Timelines Planet of the Apes Timeline Production Timeline * January 18th: The final shooting script for is submitted. Writer Paul Dehn "fitted it together so that it fitted in with the beginning of 'Apes 1', so that the wheel had come full circle and one could stop there quite happily." Dehn says in interview that he would probably not be involved in a rumored Apes TV series. * January 31: Filming of begins at the Century City Plaza, Los Angeles. Director is J. Lee Thompson. * February: Rumors on-set suggest there would be one more feature film, after which the property would be sold as a weekly series to television. Speculation was that the fifth movie would 'sew up' the saga by closing with Charlton Heston's arrival on the ape-dominated Earth. * March 13: Filming of is completed. * June 30th: is released in the United States. * KMPC radio personality Gary Owens hosts the 'Most Beautiful Ape Contest' in Century City, the complex used for much of the location filming. Dominique Green is the winner of the title and gains a contract for a supporting role in the next Apes movie. * July 5: Paul Dehn completes a first draft story outline for a follow-up picture titled The Battle for the Planet of the Apes. The story outline is rejected and John William Corrington & Joyce Hooper Corrington are asked to write a new treatment. * September 1 - 4: After initially offering promotional work similar to the 'Miss Ape' contest, 20th Century Fox agrees to loan actress Paula Crist ape makeup appliances which, with a costume she made herself, she uses to put on an exhibit at the 'World Science Fiction Convention' (WorldCon) in Anaheim, California. Impressed, producer Arthur P. Jacobs offers her a part in the next sequel. * September 4: John William Corrington & Joyce Hooper Corrington complete their first draft story outline for a follow-up picture titled Epic of the Planet of the Apes. * October 26: Director Rupert Wyatt is born. Wyatt directed the 2011 movie . * November 7: actor Tod Andrews passes away. * November 24: Screenwriter John T. Kelley passes away. Kelley contributed some uncredited adjustments to the screenplay of the 1968 movie . * December 20: The revised screenplay of the Corrington's story outline is completed, re-titled and with Paul Dehn given prominent writing credit. The role attributed to Governor Breck in the outline is changed to that of Kolp due to actor Don Murray declining to return. Revisions are added over the following two weeks. * Near the end of December: Reporter Sam Maronie contacts APJAC Productions about the new movie due to start shooting "in the next few days" and is offered a part in the film. * December 31: Actor Austin Stoker meets producer Arthur P. Jacobs and director J. Lee Thompson and is offered the starring role of MacDonald as a last-minute replacement for Hari Rhodes, with his first days filming just two days later. |Next = 1973 }} References Category:Years